Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. User:SpottedheadRC Added October 8, 2009. User:Hiddensun Added October 11, 2009. User:Peacesong Added October 11, 2009. User:Brightsparrow Added October 17, 2009. User:Fogbreeze Added October 17, 2009. User:Darkmoon25 Added October 18, 2009. User:Forestpaw13 Added October 21, 2009. User:Icethroat21 Added November 1, 2009. User:Faithlark Added November 7, 2009. User:Pebbleshine Added November 13, 2009. User:AutumnSky Added November 23, 2009. Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 22:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Added December 4, 2009. --Honeyrose34 01:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Added December 4, 2009. User:Leafwhisker Added January 17, 2010. User:Eveningpath Added January 17, 2010. Maplefern Added January 24, 2010. [[User:Mumble785|'GOT REINDEER?']]Mumble! 23:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Added January 24, 2010. [[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! Added January 24, 2010. --[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Happy New Year!']] 00:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. MossI'm Up There! 19:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. [[User:Shigura| Tyn]]ghaccUser Talk:ShiguraAlphess of the Pack 21:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. User:Eveningswift Added February 21, 2010. Clover lulz You =D Added Febuary 21, 2010. SunblazeThe Loyal Friend Added March 4, 2010. PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 20:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Added March 4, 2010. Kitten Blanks - for approval I'll upload the full set of my kitten blanks here. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments? I used Gimp to make the legs longer. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice work, Rain :D. Now just test it out using colors to see how easy it is to color it, and see if there are transparent parts and other things wrong with it. Other than that, it looks great :D[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's the example: he looks evil... I fixed the transparent bits. Anything else? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. I see nothing wrong. Sparrowsong 01:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It looks too cartoony. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Technically, it's supposed to be a little cartoonish. What do you want me to change about it? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Blanks- for approval now..what should i do with these....--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 03:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' They look great!! Maybe these could be apprentice blanks or warrior blanks? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) They're a bit big. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 01:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i agree, just make them smaller, I guess :) I think they would be fine as apprentice blanks [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC k) When I colored it, there was a thin line of white all around the lineart. I think you used the paintbrush to draw this... not the pencil. You can't use the soft brush to draw a blank, you have to use the hard brush. Sorry Bracken, but you might have to draw this again. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks for tellin me Rain XD i kept tryin to attempt to get it like normak blanks but it was too smooth O3o i guess ill redo these Which blank shall these be? ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, y'all Hi, y'all, I know you're all busy and stuff, but on the people who are waiting to join, some people have been waiting for almost 2 months now. Just telling you...I thought you should know. (p.s., it turns out, I can upload images, just not leaders for some odd reason) Clover lulz You =D 06:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, for some reason I thought they had been added. I've added all of them now, though. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 15:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Icy! Oh yeah, I have a question...do you want us to try and make blanks for now, since we can't use WWiki's? Clover lulz You =D 02:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's what we're doing. (See all of the blanks above that are for approval.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 21:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, since I just became a member, I have a question; Aren't we allowed to use their rejected blanks? If not, I can try and make a Blank for something. :D [[User:Shigura| '''En']]dUser Talk:Shigura"Want your Clan in my Story?" 12:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ...What do you mean their rejected blanks? If you mean the declined ones, I doubt it. We need all new blanks made by ourselves or someone from an art place like Deviantart or someone from Warriors Wiki who's willing to make us a set of blanks to be used only for this Wiki. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 21:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we could use some of the declined blanks from WWiki, as long as we ask the user who made them for permission. I saw Bluestar ask M&S on their talk page for permission to use her declined kittypet blanks. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think it's fine as long as we ask the original artists first, but since most of the declined images have been deleted it'll be hard to decide whether the declined blanks will be worth using or not. Could we ask the original artists if it's okay for us to use/edit/change the blanks? --'Icy-chan llo!' 18:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Leader blanks I made some leader blanks. They need more work, but any specific things you'd like me to work on? [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I like them a lot. I would just make the eyes a bit bigger. Sparrowsong 17:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow Brighteh o3o My eyes burn from the awesomeness! I think there's a black spot on the white by the tail, and that maybe the lineart can be thinner :D but otherwise, when did you get even awesomer, though impossible it is...? Lolz you didn't tell meeeeee [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED. I fixed transparent spots that I found as well and added an example (too lazy to add ear pink, but hey, it's the actual blanks that count). Evening, I tried to do a thinner lineart, but it looked very...strange :P. [[User:Brightsparrow|♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow, this is good! All I can see is that the mouth is a bit crooked. ;) [[User:Shigura| '''Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 23:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED- Thanks! Made another example....because I wanted to :D. More comments? [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 17:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) On the longhairs, the edges of the tail are a bit flat. Try curving it in a bit or curving it out a bit. (I know that doesn't explain very well, let me know if you want me to draw you a diagram circling where I'm talking about.) --'Icy-chan ' 21:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you mean the right side of the tail is too flat? I'll try to do that, and correct me if I interpreted that wrong. [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED- Is this what you meant. Icethroat? The tail is more rounded... [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The lineart loosk a bit thick, and rickety (Not sure if thats the right word). ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Deputy blanks - for approval I made some kittypet blanks for you guys! By the way, my request to join is up there in the "Joining" section.--SunblazeThe Loyal Friend 04:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I also made some deputy blanks. These are really bad... I just realized that I FORGOT TO SHADE THE DEPUTY EXAMPLE!!! --DirtfootThe outcast 22:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) File:Kittypetshortmale.png|Male shorthair File:Kittypetshortfemale.png|Female shorthair File:Kittypetlongmale.png|Male longhair File:Kittypetlongfemale.png|Female longhair File:Examplestripes.png|Example File:Deputylongfemale.png|Female longhair File:Deputylongmale.png|Male longhair File:Deputyshortfemale.png|Female shorthair File:Deputyshortmale.png|Male shorthair File:Exampledogstorm.png|Example Very Good, maybe make the size bigger? ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 00:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) They're thumbnails, and they're pretty big...--DirtfootThe outcast 00:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Great work :D! just put them out of thumbnail version to full size...if it's too big, just downsize it :) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) -facepalm- God, I didn't even see that they were thumbnails. Sorry. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I just like thumbnails because I like it neat.(I am a neat freak at somethings.)--DirtfootThe outcast 06:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm scared...--DirtfootThe outcast 06:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Do I exist here anymore? Pixieshine isn't the only person with blanks...--DirtfootThe outcast 03:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Dober, I guess that there isn't many things wrong with your blanks [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 03:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) What about my deputy blanks?--DirtfootThe outcast 04:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I really don't see anything, but wait to hear what the others have to say...maybe they have more criticism for your blanks [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 12:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) In my understanding, there are 2 kittypet blanks, and 1 deputy blanks. Whoever reserved the kittypet blanks first have a right to them, and the person who put them up second needs to either take them down ro convert them to something else. Ok, as for the images, I think they look fine, maybe just take them out of thumbnails so we can see them normal size. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Kittypet Blanks - for approval Me Too! Yeah, just like Doberdach, I have some blanks I've been holding onto for a while, so here are kittypet blanks. Hope you like 'em! ;) The others are annoyingly not done...... but ugh! these are sooooooo olddddd PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 21:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice job, Pixieshine :). Just give out the full set of blanks, so we can judge them all, and see which blanks to choose between you and Dober...[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm freakin' finshed with the males! PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 22:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, just post them. Can't wait to see them :). Also, that sounded a little rude with "freakin'" in it, just to let you know....too me it was...I don't know about the rest of you...[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) SORRY, I'M HOPPED UP ON CANDY, COKE, POPCORN, ICE CREAM, COFFEE, CHOCOLATEEEEEEE I think they look great, Pixie! The only problem is, when I tried to test it out, a thin white line showed up where the lineart was supposed to be, and the color also went into the background for one of them...you might have to find out the source of the problem and redo these....[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okayyy, yeah, like I said, these are VERY old, so, I'm actually working on the new ones now. ^_^ Ahhhhhh, yeah, I saw the problem, I did it on paint, so I'm going to do it again on PS Elements. PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice job, again, and good thing you provided an example :). Now, assuming they are still kittypet blanks, I would add a collar. Other than that, I don't see anything wrong :) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks! BTW, they are warrior cats, but I can always make kittypets. ^_^ PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 04:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC) OH. Sorry, I didn't know that. Above it said you were working on kittypet blanks in the first message, so...oh well :). I was wondering why they had sharp, black claws haha. Well I have nothing else to say, but lets hear what others have to say. These are great. [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) YEah, I guess I forgot about the kittypet blanks,and thanks a bunch!!!!! I hope the others enjoy them too! :-D PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 08:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I think the white line problem is because you used the soft brush.--DirtfootThe outcast 00:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's usually the case...[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 00:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) In case you didn't know, you can click and hold the paintbrush until a little menu pops up, then click on the little pencil for the hard brush. (on Photoshop CS2 atleast...)--DirtfootThe outcast 02:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Pixie, I tested it out, and the white line showed up again. I used pixlr to test these out, and you said you used PS elements or something. I think the coloring varies within a site. It may be perfect on one, and not so perfect on another site. You can see where I'm going with this, right? : / [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I wonder why it does that... maybe its because I have a different computer... who knows? OH, I need to use the pencil tool... okay... well, I'll try that soon. PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 20:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it depends on the paint program....pixlr works well with blanks made from there, but not for a lot of other places....I have no idea what's with it, but I don't think it has to do with the computer....but maybe it could be using the paintbrush instead of the pencil tool....[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 03:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I use those blanks, I usually use Photoshop CS2 for Windows. But, I get the white line thing when I use them, even on pixlr. I wonder why?--DirtfootThe outcast 03:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link to pixlr: http://www.pixlr.com/editor/--DirtfootThe outcast 03:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Leader Are we going to have a new leader because Echo is inactive? She hasn't been on for months. ''If we were nominating a leader, I would vote for Eveningswift. 'Troutleap' 01:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) If we did have to choose a new leader, I would vote for Icethroat, since she's already a senior warrior. But Evening would be a good choice too. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, you do have a point, Icestorm. If Echo isn't active again for weeks, I think it would be fair to choose a new leader. And lets not forget that before Evening quit last time before helping with the project, she was a senior warrior, like Icethroat. Both of them are equally qualified... [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't have anything against Icestorm but I think that Eveningswift as the leader. Pebbleshine was here!! 12:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Despite who becomes the new leader, there's quite a few more members of this project than there were a few months ago, so I think that this project needs a deputy now as well as a leader, and since we're deciding on who should be leader, I think it's a very good time to think about if/who should be deputy as well. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 00:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You're right :0. Wow there's so many people on the list now. A deputy would be good right now, in case if a new leader is nominated, and they're not active anymore.[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I think that we should have a poll to decide. Who should be the next PIA leader? Eveningswift Icethroat (Anyone else can add users to this.) I think that it should be the user with the most votes becomes leader, and the user with the second most votes becomes deputy. That way its fair. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 14:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and I was wondering if we could go and do a clean out and delete all inactive members. For example, Hawkey quit this wiki, so we could delete her instead of waiting for her to be nominated as elder. And I know this is off topic, but won't we need two more admins since Hawk and Sparrow quit the wiki? 'Troutleap' 16:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Icethroat. Eveningswift, please don't take offense, but I didn't like the way you handled people criticizing you before. A leader should be calm and understanding, and I think Ice fits the bill. I'm sorry, Evening. I'll send Mossflight a message telling him to give two more users admin rights. Since when has Hawk quit? Sparrowsong 17:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Icethroat. Evening is my friend, but Icethroat has been more active this past week. Plus, she has been managing the project very well so far as a senior warrior. Also, in Evening's defense, it was only that one time which got everyone concerned. Other than that, she has been just as calm as everyone else in the project when dealing with past images. [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) On the IRC, I was talking to her, about WCW, and she said "I'm done with WCW anyways..." 01:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow o3o thanks guys, but I don't think I'm reliable enough. I keep getting bored with Warriors (teenager stuffs o3o)... I'm growing out of it D: All hail Icy! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) And thanks, Sparrowsong... it's just that I got kind of enraged when Peacesong created Swiftkill just to make me look bad. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 21:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks everyone, I didn't expect to get much support at all, so this is a really big surprise. I'd be very honored to be leader if it's what everyone in the project wishes for, but I'm not sure if I'd be a very good leader since I epic fail at blanks, and right now the main focus is to get blanks... --'Icy-chan llo!' 23:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Although you may not be able to make blanks, we do need someone to be able to help critique the blanks the other users made. You would still be helping with the project. Even when the blanks are sorted out, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic leader. I don't think you would have gotten 8 votes if others thought you weren't right for the job [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Brightsparrow, I need to have more faith in myself. :) By the way, when should this vote end? Same day as Echomist's elder nom ends (March 17)? --'Icy-chan llo!' 00:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think so. I'm not one to say, though. Hey, that rhymes! 13:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Today Echomist's elder nom ended, and Echomist is now an elder. So what's the final decision about who the new project leader and deputy will be? --'Icy-chan ' 22:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Elder nominations I don't get it. Everyone's voting that Echomist should be an elder, but nobody's voting for me or Hawk to be an elder. What gives? Sparrowsong 21:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you're not voting because you think I'm awesome...well, thanks, but this Wiki is just not for me :). Apprentice Blanks Once again, I have more blanks! Yay! LOL. So they are apprentices. It took me awhile to draw them. But, if you have any comments or problems, just post them below. Thanks! ;) PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 20:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Elders Should elders be removed from the project after a certain amount of time like they are on WWiki? --'Icy-chan ' 22:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...I mean elders are probably going to be inactive for that period of time anyway....[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC)